


Miraculous Ladybug Staring Alix Kubdel

by suicunespurr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Main Character Syndrome, Pink hair, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicunespurr/pseuds/suicunespurr
Summary: "You have just used Pink hair dye without reading the fine print, "May cause Main Character Syndrome." Your day is becoming... interesting." Prompt From Reddit





	Miraculous Ladybug Staring Alix Kubdel

“And done,” Alix Kubdel turned off the blow dryer, admiring her new hair color. A new school year, a new color. Last year had been green, the year before, purple. Now her hair was a hot pink she was certain Marinette and Rose would be ecstatic for.

She put the bottle and the remaining trash back into the box, giving the small item a once over, noticing at the very bottom of the warnings section a small fine print.

“May cause main character syndrome?” She looked from the mirror to the box. Then to the mirror and then back to the box.

“Eh,” She shrugged, tossing the box into the trash without another thought. Too late to do anything now.

Just in case of any remaining dye, Alix, wrapped her pillow in a towel, and snuggled deep under her bed, so only to top of her pink hair poked beyond the blanket. Realizing she forgot to turn off the light, she chucked a baseball on her nightstand, hitting the off switch and waking her brother.

“Go to sleep Alix!”

“I will once you stop yelling!”

This seemed to shut him up as Alix drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“Alix, wake up, you are going to be late for school,” her father’s voice rousing her from her slumber. She groggily reached for her phone to find it was almost 8:00.

“Gahh!” She scrambled out of her bed, throwing on her clothes. She stopped by the mirror and tied one side of her pink hair into a ponytail, the other side no cooperating as well, so she threw on her favorite hat.

“Love ya, later, bye,” She ran past the kitchen, grabbing a croissant and backpack before booking it out of the house.

“You forgot your skates,” her father called out after the door slammed shut. Not like Alix heard that though. Although it may have been faster.

Alix ran down the street, eating the croissant as she went. She had five alarms set to make sure she wouldn’t oversleep, so how was it she missed all of them? Maybe Jalil thought the first one was too loud and turned it off. But that should have woken her up then. She stopped at the traffic light, jogging in place as she waited to cross. She then noticed an old man attempting to cross the street, even though pedestrians still weren’t allowed to cross. And a car was approaching.

Without giving it much thought, she dashed to the old man and pulled him onto the curb for safety.

“Thank you,” the old man smiled.

“Uh huh, no problem,” Alix nodded as the pedestrian light turned green.

“Have a nice day,” she called out as she ran towards the school.

Rather than try to figure out her locker, she made her way to her first period class that was already filled with students. Her friend Mylene waved to her from the top row, saving her the corner seat by the window. Alix made her way up the stairs and sat by her friend, perfect spot for flicking paper footballs at Kim.

“I like your hair,” complimented Mylene as she readied her tablet for the first lecture.

“Thanks, new year, new color,” commented Alix as she pulled out her own tablet, glancing out the window to see the old man walking back towards the entrance of the school.

Alix frowned as he disappeared around the front of the school. Wasn’t he walking away from the school when she saved him? Weird.

“We still have a couple minutes, you could probably still make it to your locker,” offered Mylene as she pulled out the textbook. Alix nodded and left the classroom and headed down to the locker hall, noticing a boy being led back to his car. Did he accidentally go to the wrong school?

Even weirder.

* * *

 “Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library,” excused their new teacher.

“Have fun in study hall,” Alix wished her friend as she packed her bag.

“You too-”

“Kim!” Both girl’s attention were drawn to the normally silent giant, Ivan glaring over at Kim who had a devilish smirk. Alix shook her head in disapproval. Whatever Kim did could not be good. She’d kick his butt in P.E. to make it up to Ivan. Or use Ivan as an excuse to kick Kim’s butt.

“Ivan, what is going on?” Demanded the teacher.

“It's Kim! I'm so gonna get…”

“Ivan, go to the principal's office,” demanded their teacher, Ivan sulking out of the classroom.

“I’ll see ya next period,” offered Mylene as she headed to the library, Alix heading to the locker room to exchange her books and grab her P.E. clothes.

She pulled out her books, and switched them for the textbooks she would need after, annoyed when they wouldn’t fit. She reached further into her bag to find a small six-sided box.

“Come on Kubel!” called out one of her classmates. She stuffed the box into her bag and followed the other kids to the stadium. She looked around outside, breathing when she saw no sign of the old man.

“What’s the pink hair Kubdel,” teased Kim, Alix grimacing as he flipped the lid of her hat.

“None of your business Le Chen,” she growled.

“Finally decided to look like a girl for once,” he continued to tease.

“Maybe I should buy you a bottle then,” She smirked, certain she heard an “oh burn dude,” from a classmate.

Kim just rolled his eyes and walked to the guys locker room.

“Watch out guys, there’s a girl in the guy’s locker room,” she called out before disappearing to the girl’s side. It looked like Rose has disappeared to the bathroom to change. Alix opened the locker and shoved her bag inside, sitting in front as she pulled out the box. She opened the it to find a pair of red and black spotted earrings. The earrings began glow, a red ball of light floating from the box. Alix watched, leaning closer until it emitted a bright white light that knocked her onto her back. Looking back at the glow was small floating creature.

“Dude no way,” Alix scooted closer to the thing.“ Are you some sort of wingless bug?”

“I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki,” explained the thing.

“Kwami, never heard of that kind of bug.”

“I’m not a bug,  I am a magical being that grants powers of creation.”

“So can you create for me superfast skates?”

“Not necessarily. You’ve been chosen to defend Paris.”

“Awesome, so do I get cool powers? Like create plants? That’s creation right? Or more art like stuff? I’ve always wanted to try my hand at graffiti.”

“Not exactly like that.”

“Alix, you ready for P.E.?” Called out Rose from the bathroom.

“In a sec,” She lifted up her cap for the kwami to hide, taking the box and her clothes to the bathroom to change just as Rose left.

“I love your hair!”

“Thanks!”

“Can I play with it sometime?”

“Sure?” Alix quickly disappeared into a stall, waiting until Rose left.

She hung her cap on a hook the kwami watching her. All of a sudden, the kwami sat up at attention.

“Nooroo,” she whispered.

“Who?”

“He’s another kwami. As we feared, he has a master intent on evil and has created a terrible akuma.”

“And I take it me being the chosen one has to fight it?”

“You have to purify the akuma.”

Alix frowned as she pulled her shirt over.

“There is a bit of fighting involved,” amended Tikki.

“Yes!”  
“But the main part is purifying the akuma.”

“How do I purify it?”

“You’ll see a dark butterfly emerge from the possessed item, which you need to break in order for the akuma to be released. Your yoyo will then be able to capture and purify the akuma.”

“I get a yoyo?!”

“Yes!”

“Awesome, so what do I do with the earrings?” Alix opened the door, pleased no one was inside.

“You wear them,” answered Tikki, as if that was the obvious solution. Alix paled.

“I don’t have my ears pierced,” she groaned.

“Which can be easily remedied,” Tikki picked up one of the earrings closing in on her ears.

The rest of the students were disturbed by a girly shriek of horror from the bathrooms. Alix emerged moments later, practically seething and mumbling under her breath.

“Are you alright,” asked Rose.

“Thought I saw a bug,” Alix sat down, getting ready to stretch.

“See the pink hair is making you girly,” taunted Kim.

“Shut up Le Chen.”

* * *

How could this be happening? The day was the weirdest Alix had ever had in the history of her life, bypassing being a fairy princess in the school play when she was seven. She never woke up late, there was the creepy old man stalking her school, the kwami-bug who liked seeing her in pain, plus the throbbing of her ears from her new earrings.

Speaking of the little red devil, it was currently sitting inside her hat, explaining the powers and responsibilities of being Ladybug.

To be honest, it sounded cool, up until she got her ears pierced (thank heavens Kim didn’t see), and then Tikki started going over rules. Identities have to be secret. Lucky charm gave her a random item to help with the fight. Throwing lucky charm in the air would restore the destroyed area.

If anything she was looking forwards to her partner. A cat based person with powers of destruction. She could dig that. Please let it not be Kim.

“And that’s it, see you all tomorrow,” their coach instructed, everyone stood to leave.

“KIMMM!!” Everyone turned to see a stone giant standing on top of the edge of the stadium, “ So, who's boss now?”

“That’s the akuma,” Tikki whispered. Alix ran over to the bleachers, jumping in to hide.

“So I have to go and fight that thing?” She watched as Kim ran away, falling on his face. Alix found it hard to refrain from laughing.

“And purify the akumatized item,” reminded Tikki just as a long pole came into view, preventing the giant from pulverizing Kim.

“Hey, it's not nice to pick up people who are smaller than you,” teased the person at the end of the pole, a blond boy in black.

 **“** I guess you're talking about yourself,” taunted the giant.

“You need to transform,” urged Tikki.

“Right, what were the magic words again?”

“Spots On.”

“Right, do I get a say in how my costume looks?”  
“Alix!”

“Fine, Tikki! Spots on!” In a flash of pink and red her sweaty gym clothes were replaced by red and black spotted spandex. Her hair was messy around the edges, two particular chunks sticking up to look like antennae. A red and black spotted mask covered her face. At her side hung a yoyo.

“You couldn’t add skates in,” she chastised the kwami before looking at the situation. So far Kim was hiding behind the other boy who was fending off the rock giant.

Based on what Tikki told her, this akuma came from someone’s negative emotion, so she guessed it was probably Ivan. No one else would out be out for Kim’s blood right now. So she did the only logical thing.

She raced out of her hiding spot, sneak rushing towards Kim, and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

“What the?” The boy in black turned to her, the space behind him turning light pink with sparkles and bubbles. She didn’t see it before, but he had cat ears, a belt tail, and a little bell at the base of his neck.

He did look kind of cute. And he was talking to her.

“What?”  
“Why’d you punch him?”

“Him,” Alix turned to Kim, taking a nap on the grass. “That guy wanted revenge on Kim. So I took care of it for him. You happy now big guy?”

The rock giant looked confused.

“We have to get the akumatized item from him,” clarified the cat boy.

“Not a problem, where’s your akumatized item?” A glowing mask shaped like a butterfly appeared around the giant’s face.

“That’s new,” murmured cat boy.

“Not for long,” Alix charged at the monster, throwing her yoyo at him, only for him to grab her yoyo and fling her across the field. Mid air, she redirected her yoyo and fly back towards him, only to be caught in his hand, her feet barely sticking out.

“Let go of me and fight me Ivan,” she yelled, squirming. Seeing as how he wasn’t going to let her go, she licked his hand, which secured her immediate release.

“You alright,” asked the cat boy as he came over to her, watching the disgusted giant wipe his hand on the grass.

“Rocks taste terrible,” she spat on the grass.

“What’s your powers exactly?”

“Cataclysm,” in a flash he had dark energy pulsing from his right hand, touching the goal post nearby for demonstration, “I destroy whatever I touch.”

Alix nodded in understanding, summoning a lucky charm, “I can summon random things that probably have no relevant use,” in her hands dropped a suit completely red with black spots.

Cat boy nodded in understanding before something on his hand started beeping, her’s beeping a moment later. He looked to his ring to find one paw missing.

“What the?” She looked to him for an explanation.

“I was too excited to transform I missed most the instructions.”

“I was too busy trying not to think about my ears,” she groaned, the pain flaring up as a reminder.

“Maybe it's a timer of sorts,” he offered.

“So we have four paws to fix the problem then?” Cat boy shrugged.

Alix paced trying to think. She was a rash person if anything, so problem solving was never her forte. It was more Max’s or Marinette’s. What would they do?

“Time to fly cat boy,” she grabbed him by the ankles and flung him at the rock giant, who caught him in one hand. She then went over to Kim and wrapped the suit around his head like a helmet.

“Hold tight,” she grabbed him by the belt and launched her yoyo towards the giant, chucking Kim at him as she did. The giant released his other hand, a purplish object dropping to the ground.

“The akuma,” she redirected her yoyo, and jumped down to grab the item, tearing it as she did, releasing a  dark purple butterfly. Another flick of the wrist and she caught the butterfly with the yoyo, emerging a white butterfly instead.

“Can you drop them now? I need my lucky charm back,” she asked while staring up at the giant as another beep rang. The giant complied, Alix moving to catching cat boy as Kim fell on his face.

“Um, thanks,” he offered with an awkward smile as she set him down.

“Don’t mention it,” Alix went over to Kim and took his “helmet” tossing it into the air.

“Miraculous Ladybug,” she yelled as butterflies swarmed everywhere, fixing the cataclysm goal and returning Ivan to normal.

“What the? How did I?”

“You were a stone giant? But don’t worry, I punched Kim for ya,” Alix boasted, quite proud of her achievement.

Everyone looked at her confused as another beep rang out for both her and cat boy.

“Welp, gotta run,” Alix ran off towards the bathroom, ignoring the strange girl following after her begging for an interview. She managed to get into a stall just as the last beep went off.

* * *

Alix woke up as the first alarm went off. It was all a dream, being a magical super girl, the cute super-cat-boy, and punching Kim in the face. There were no kwamis and her ears weren’t sore from being pierced.

She dragged through her morning routine.

“Morning Alix,” greeted her father as she grabbed a croissant, putting on her roller blades before heading out.

“Later dad,” she exited onto the sidewalk, making her way to school to find Mylene in the locker hall.

“Mylene!”

“Alix, I love your hair!”

Alix offered a small smile, further proof she dreamt it all. She sat down and put away her skates in her locker.

“Thanks, new year, new hair.”

“It totally makes you look like a chick,” teased Kim coming up behind her. With a slight smirk, she turned around a punched his arm.

“What the heck Kubel?”

“That’s for ruining the school year by just showing up,” she stuck out her tongue. Before leaving for homeroom, Mylene following behind her.

“Why’d you punch Kim?”

“Feeling a little braver today,” Alix chose the second row window side, while Mylene took the seat next to her.

This was going to be a good year, she could feel it. Until she noticed the old man trying to cross the street outside the school.

Poor unfortunate person.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately thought of Alix the moment I read this on Reddit. She would probably be a better Cat Noir, but someone's gotta magical girl and someone's gotta be a love interest.  
> Please R&R


End file.
